novarefugefandomcom-20200213-history
Xarkon
Xarkon is the wealthiest and most powerful of the Big Four Human nations of Nova Refuge. It is ruled by the Emperor or Empress, who wears the iconic Crown of Xarkon that inspires fear throughout the galaxy. Short History Xarkon was established before the Great Exodus when a Human faction from Earth known as the Alliance of the Sword set up two bases on Terra Nova. These two bases were XARCON and XARCOS (EXtraterrestrial Advanced Research and Colonization Outpost North/South). The southern outpost, XARKOS, was destroyed by the local Mahlok and Slashrim not long after its construction, but XARCON was successfully defended under the leadership of the head scientist, Dr. Arthur Randolph. As the destruction of Earth approached, the population of XARCON grew as the thousands of settlers arrived in the Great Exodus. Thus, after 0 PA, the original research station became the location of the capital city of a new nation. The name Xarkon was kept, but its acronym meaning was dropped and spelling altered. The original Xarkonian government established there by Randolph was a democracy, but during the Xenocide War, the government began granting special powers to the President to help him lead the fight against the Natives. After the war, he declared himself President for Life. His daughter, Kristal Skye, was the first to declare the state officially an Empire and herself the Empress. She also personally fashioned the crimson Crown of Xarkon that would later become Xarkon's emblem. During her reign, Xarkon's borders expanded greatly until the entire continent was united under the Crown. Kristal passed the crown down to her son, Konrad Skye, in 247, and he himself abdicated in 277. Xarkonians now refer to the Skye Dynasty's reign as the Age of the Golden Skye. Konrad, however, made the mistake of choosing his elderly advisor Darius Orrick to succeed him. The Orrick Dynasty has been far less popular and less successful, as they allowed Zygbar to regain independence. Today Xarkon is ruled by Darius' son, Marius Orrick, but the true reign of the country rests in the hands of Lucas Mars, the High Commander of the armed forces. Few doubt that the Crown will someday rest upon Mars' head, beginning what they hope will be another glorious Xarkonian dynasty. Alignment * Lawful. Believes that strongly imposing and upholding the law is necessary to keep order and control among men. * Warlike. Believes that honorable battle against a foe is the best way to resolve a dispute. * Offensive. Will fight to expand the Xarkon Empire and keep power out of the hands of the weak and undeserving. * Honorable. Only engages in battle with foes who can defend themselves, does not crush the weak for pointless pleasure. Culture Society Bravery, Loyalty, Supremacy Military The official military of the Xarkonian Empire is the Armed Forces of Xarkon. Per tradition, military vehicles and weapons are usually named after elements of Norse mythology, often creatures. Super-Soldiers Enomegs Chosen from the population by genetic code, Enomegs are taken as babies and raised in Xarkon's care for a life of warfare (hence the name Enomeg, an anagram of "genome"). Trained in nearly all known types of combat, weapons, and vehicles; they are taught survival skills in order to work alone. After graduation of the rigorous and hazardous training the Enomegs are given a special symbolic animal code-name and a custom-designed exoskeleton that enhances their physical abilities and senses; making an Enomeg super-soldier almost a one-man army. Currently there are less than ten Enomegs from both Phase I and II, but Phase III Training is still underway. References Category:Factions Category:Xarkon Category:Terra Nova